


Spring Break

by gritsinmisery



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limerick about spring break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spring Break" prompt at the LJ comm "ljlimericks".

This month the schools go on spring break  
So the kids may all vacations take.  
They'll lie in the sun,  
Dance, and have fun.  
I guess we can call it "shake and bake."


End file.
